Unexpected Contract
by annie4you
Summary: Snape and Lily were best friends all the way through Hogowarts and after, but Sanpe left for 5 years leaving Lily to fall madly in love with out hero James. Lily forgets that on e a drunken night her and severus made a vow that is they were 25 and had not
1. Default Chapter

He everyone! Its been so long. But the release of Harry Potter 5 just made me want to come and write again. I loved it. But Sirius dieing! Oh the thought of it!! Any way Here is my new story. Its based on a book I read earlier in the year known as Deranged Marriage. By Faith Bleasdale.

Summary

Snape and Lily were best friends all the way through Hogowarts and after, but Sanpe left for 5 years leaving Lily to fall madly in love with out hero James. Lily forgets that on e a drunken night her and Sirius made a vow that is they were 25 and had not married they would marry each other. Lily of course forgets this but Snape has other ideas.

Please have a read tell me wot u think!!!

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or the plot for that matter but thanx for helping collaborate the 2 Faith Bleasdale, J.k Rowling!

Prologue

A pretty little red head made her way upon the gleaming scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express. The smoke was billowing proudly as Lily sighed happily at the thought of a magical new world, with new people. Dragging her trunk she made her way through the compartments trying to find an empty one for her and her owl Hermit. She got to the last compartment, hoping it was empty but found a sight that disgusted and angered her. 

In front of her were three boys. She noticed that one of them had the messiest and unruliest hair she had ever seen and wore glasses over a pair of caramel coloured eyes. The second boy who held a posture as if he was 'cool' had slightly longer black hair which spiked up a little. Both of the two were pointing their wands at a taller boy, with greasy hair and an overlarge nose, and calling him names. 

"Leave him alone!" Lily heard her self shout. Not to her surprise both boys looked at her and burst out laughing. Lily didn't mind being laughed at. This was an immediate reaction to her, not so much odd, but unique appearance. Either people would laugh at her flowing red curls and bright sapphire, green eyes or be amazed by her beauty. 

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" The one with the messy hair asked her while the other stood smirking and poking his wand at the taller of the three who grimaced and put his head down.

"Carry on and you'll find out!" She snapped at the boy and pulled out her wand. She was feeling much braver then she was.

"Come on Sirius, I wouldn't want to hurt a girl! Even if she is a Slytherin to be." He spat with distaste and threw Lily a dirty look.

"And exactly what is that suppose to mean?" She asked indignantly. 

"You, my pretty little flower," he said poking her shoulder softly, "need to watch out who you defend, you'll get a reputation." And with that he and his uptight friend walked off.

"Yeah well, at least it wont be as a bully." She shouted after him angrily.

Lily turned to the boy who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What were they being idiots for?" She asked him gently.

"Because James Potter thinks he's amazing because his father works at the Ministry of Magic and Sirius, just acts like his amazing because he's too stupid to realise he's not." The boy spat feeling a lot braver now they had gone. 

"Sounds like a good analysis." She smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Anyway I'm Lily Evans." She smiled again and stuck out her hand.

"Severus Snape." He said shortly, Lily was sure she had seen a smile twinge. He shook her hand and proceeded to talk. Lily didn't realise at that moment, but she had found her new best friend. 

CHAPTER 1

_ THE PACT._

Lily Evans was deeply in thought about her current assignment set by the Ministry of Magic. She worked for the department of Charms and Transfiguration, finding new useful charms for Aurors. 

A tap on the window of her house startled her. She looked up instantly and saw an unusual owl waiting to be let in. Yawning, she got up and opened the window. She noticed the time on her alarm clock opposite her desk. 00.01 am. No wonder I'm tired she thought, untying the letter from the owl and motioning for him to help him self to her owl Hermits cage. 

She untied the letter vigorously noticing the untidy scrawl on the envelope and instantly knowing the sender.

__

Hi Lily. 

_Its your good friend Severus. Hope you are well. I'm coming home. I'm staying at Mothers. I'd like to see you. How about the three broomsticks at 3 day after tomorrow! Write back with Oracle. (My owl.)_

Love Severus!

Xxx

Lily's heart skipped a beat and her stomach jolted. Her best friend whom she hadn't seen in 5 years was coming home to see her and she was exceptionally happy about it. Severus had left because he was offered a job in America as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Knowing he would not get the chance to do it in England he took it and left Lily. She had missed him dearly, and remembered over and over again all the amazing times they had enjoyed. There was one that stood our in her mind the most. 

They were both exceptionally drunk, and both feeling exceptionally neglected. 

~~~~~~~~~~…….....

"No one will ever love me!" Lily moaned drowsily as she shot beck her fire whisky.

"No one will ever love me either!" Severus moaned echoing her.

"I love you." She told him and had another drink.

"I love you too. I know what we can do. Lets vow that if we are both not married by the age of 25, we will marry each other!" He told her as if it were genius idea. 

"Here, here!" She said raising her glass. 

Now as they were both exceptionally drunk neither realised the impact of this vow they made, Lily didn't realise the fact that Severus had magically binded the vow and when she woke up and remembered, shoved it to the back of her mind. 

It would never really matter anyway, as neither of them felt any sexual feelings towards each other. They were friends and they held a totally platonic relationship. 

Lily had a second shock as there was yet another tap on the window. She opened the window yet again and James Potters owl soared threw and dropped a letter on her desk. She patted him gratefully. And felt that familiar feeling of the happiness James bought her wash over her.

She opened the letter and read….

__

Hi Lil's 

How was work? Fancy going out tomorrow. I think you deserve a treat for just being you. Anyway your not refusing. I'll pick you up at 11 and we'll go shopping, then I'll take you to lunch and after you can choose. 

Love James

Xxx

She beamed at the letter in front of her. It amazed her that the boy she used to hate was the one she was falling for. Then a thought suddenly hit her hard. How was she going to tell James, Severus was coming back to see her, the man he loathed more then anyone. And how was she going to Severus she was falling for the man he most loathed in the world. She moaned, a minute ago she was the happiest girl in the world, for the 2 men she loved most in the world were thinking of her, now it had all gone pair shaped. She removed her reading glasses. Locked up and went to bed, she would owl Severus in the morning. 

OK that was my fist chapter done. I promise I will continue with this one even if no one reviews me *sob*. Luv you and missed you all.

Luv annie xxx


	2. a shock for lily

Hi guys. Im sorry its been so long! But here I am! With my second chapter! Please read review if you will. thank you I love you guys!

Luv

Annie

Xxx

Unexpected Contract.

Chapter 2

A shock for Lily.

Lily giggled like a child as she let her and James into her apartment. They had enjoyed a wonderful day together and she was blissfully happy. Once in her apartment, she turned to James and kissed him. 

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"For the most wonderful day. Why are you complaining." She asked him.

"No. You do it again to be sure if you like." He told her as he kissed her this time for longer.

She broke off and walked into the kitchen. 

"Do you want a coffee or something?" She asked him as he sat down on a comfortable sofa. 

"Yes please. I'll have a coffee please." 

After conjuring two cups of coffee and biscuits, she carried them into the living room and sat down next to James. 

"Thank you." He said taking one of the drinks. 

"James, do you remember Severus Snape." She asked him casually.

"Yeah, how could I forget him. The grease ball who used to hang around you like a fly."

"James!" She hit him playfully. "He was my best friend, he still is, apart from you of course." She added for good measure.

"Why you asking?" 

"Because he's invited me for lunch tomorrow." She told him.

"So?"  
"Aren't you bothered?" She asked half relieved and half curious.

"Lil's even though I hate him he's you best friend. I can't stop you from seeing your friends!" He told her seriously. She smiled widely, once again he succeeded to amaze her.

The rest of the night was spent cuddling on the sofa, Lily in complete bliss. 

The afternoon the next day Lily made herself look presentable and apparated to the Three Broomsticks. She walked in briskly and saw Severus sitting at the table with 2 drinks. He looked the same, but there was something about him that made him attractive. 

She walked over excitedly. 

"Severus!" She smiled happily and grabbed him into a warm embrace.

"Lily! You look stunning!" He told her as she let go and sat down opposite him. 

The day was spent talking happily about both of there lives and what they had missed. 

Lily enjoyed herself but something was different about him. He wasn't the same man who had left her 5 years ago. She didn't notice that Snape kept buying her drinks either. 

"I've got a room here tonight, do you want to come up for a drink." He asked her after they'd had something to eat.

"Yeah that would be great." She laughed and followed him up to his room.

They made there way in. She found it was just like Severus, not particularly nice looking but had that special something. 

They had a drink, and were sitting there laughing when Severus did something totally unexpected. He bent down closer to her, touched her face and kissed her passionately. She realised what was happening and pushed him off. Suddenly reality slapped her in the face. Severus wasn't who he used to be.

"What do you think you doing?" She asked him angrily. 

"It's a long story." He told her calmly.

"What do you mean a long story. It looked pretty straight forward to me, you kissed me for no apparent reason. What's going on?"

"I was just seeing if you were the one for me."

"Have you gone crazy. How dare you?"

"Look I think you should calm down. I'll explain. While I was in America, I met this woman. Her names Julia. I love her, and I was thinking of asking her to marry me, but I had to be sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Sure that, you and me weren't meant to be together. I did some thinking and I thought about all we'd been through. I just had to come here and kiss you to see if I felt anything. I didn't so you have nothing to worry about."

"You have gone crazy. Of course we're not meant to be together. I'm glad you didn't feel anything, but I did! Disgust and for a minute hatred. How dare you use me? I have a boyfriend. I'm in love with James Potter!"

She shouted at him, she was so disgusted. 

"Well it took you while to push me off you." 

"You have been shoving drinks down me all night! What do you expect! I'm leaving."

She picked up her coat and handbag and looked at him for a minute. "Bye Severus." She said as she turned and walked away. She apparated to her apartment, and conjured up a whiskey. Knocking it back, she did something she hadn't done since Severus had left, and cried her self to sleep.

OK! Finished!" please let me no wot u think! I luv you all and hope you like it!!!!

Xxx


End file.
